Hermione's Little Makeover
by DramioneLizard
Summary: Her life was filled with the bullying that was constantly shoved in her face by them. She was going to show them; she was going to show them just how wrong they were. -Dramione- M for Language in the near future


**Disclaimer- Unfortunately; I will never own Harry Potter or any of their perfect characters, scenes etc. **

**Chapter 1-**

Hermione awoke startled only to realise she was late. She stared at the clock; **9: 15 am.** She was 15 minutes late. Why hadn't Lavender or Padma woken her up?

She ran around collecting her bags and trying desperately to tame her matted, knotted hair. It was no use. She collapsed on Padma's bed and saw a small open book. She cautiously looked over at it.

.: **Witch Weekly's Hair and Beauty Charms **:.

**Reneo Nodus Coma- To untangle knots and straighten hair. Removes frizz.**

**Helion Rennervate- Freshens face and removes eye-bags.**

**Paont Facil- Think of your face with a small layer of makeup in any colours and speak the incantation.**

**Expel Curlin- Curls hair.**

**.: Page 1 :.**

Hermione walked to the mirror and stood staring at herself. Her eyes had large bags under them from a mostly sleepless night; her hair matted and her face looking obscenely plain. She glanced nervously at the book.

She whispered the incantation almost inaudible, "Reneo Nodus Coma."

She felt a small pull on her head and closed her eyes. She opened them when the pulling subsided. The person looking back in the mirror was beautiful. Her bushy hair had tamed back into a majestic, long curtain that draped down her back.

She glanced at the book again and more confidently said, "Expel Curlin."

She felt a small tug again and when she opened her eyes lucious, shiny curls framed her face and cascaded down below her shoulders. She blinked and gaped at herself and closed her eyes once again.

**.:Flashback:.**

**(The day before)**

**Hermione had her head down and scanned over her book; The Monster Book of Monsters Advanced.**

**"Oh look its the mudblood." Pansy Parkinson said offhandedly. She was walking with Millicent Bulstrode.**

**"Looking more horrible then ever." she remarked loudly.**

**"At least I don't look like a pug." Hermione announced and then slowly shifted her gaze back to her book.**

**Pansy grabbed the book and threw it near a 1st Year Hufflepuff boy.**

**"Oh yeah? Says the bushy haired, buck-toothed, know-it-all. You fit your role well, Granger, you even LOOK like the scum of the earth." she challenged smirking.**

**"Damn Parkinson, that was the most honest thing I have ever heard you say!"**

**Hermione ran to the Gryffindor common room and collapsed on her bed. Whilst Ginny came running after her. **

**After telling her the events of today, Ginny sat up with pure fury in her eyes.**

**"We'll make them pay." she said after some moments of silence.**

**"How?"**

**"We're gonna give you a makeover."**

**Hermione smirked then fell asleep.**

**.:END:.**

"Hermione?" Ginny called looking through the common room.

"Yeah?" she said as Ginny gaped at her.

"Ready for the rest of the makeover?" she asked smirking.

"Hell yes."

Ginny rushed over to her and said several incantations which were all unknown to Hermione. She felt a tickling on her lips and eyes; and the familiar tugging at her hair. Hermione felt her uniform tighten and she gaped at Ginny.

"Don't you dare argue, Hermione Granger. We are going to show the world those secret curves of yours." Ginny stated.

Hermione just glared and sat still. The tickling and pulling eventually stopped and she was glad for it to be finally over.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Show me where your closet is."

Hermione showed Ginny her closet confusingly.

"No, no, this will never do."

"What?" Hermione said confused.

"Your clothes-" she started.

"My clothes are what?" Hermione said defensively.

"If you want this makeover to work, you will definitely need some better clothing." she shrugged.

"You know we don't have the money." Hermione said.

"Yes I know. We can transfigure them to some extent. I am sure there are some tips in Padma's book."

"I'll check." Hermione said quickly.

**.: Witch Weekly's Tips and Tricks on Transfiguring Clothes :.**

**To achieve basic transfiguration on clothing, picture the clothing you are transfiguring. Now picture it how you would like it to be. Use great detail. Some of us like to picture it on ourselves or other. Now point your wand at the old clothes and say the incantation: Revernate.**

**Using the incantation above you can add sleeves, change colours, shorten or lengthen and much more.**

**.:Page 3:.**

"Perfect!" Ginny squeled

Ginny waved her wand and muttered the incantation over one of Hermione's dresses. It went from being a plain nude colour to a v-cut, lucious, dark green dress which hugged her figure nicely.

She changed all of Hermione's clothes much to her concern.

**[][][][]**

**Well I have stayed up until 10 writing this and I am not tired as hell :S**

**Review.**

**Favourite.**

**Other things.**

**-DramioneLizard**

**(Review for internet cupcakesss!)**


End file.
